Grease Space Special
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Putzie had a dream that the gang spent 90 days outer space together. (I don't know much about space, just an inspiration... Please don't judge me! Please don't! Positive review please!)


**Ok, this is just inspiration from "This is American Charlie Brown" and something I did at camp music and movement class. I kept thinking about it and decided to write a special. This is just Putzie's dream. POSITIVE REVIEW PLEASE!**

That evening, Jan and Putzie came home with some take out food. They planned a date at Jan's place since her parents are out for a day, they get the house all to themselves.

They go to the living room and sit on the couch. Jan turns on the tv and then gasps remembering, "Oh! I heard there is news about NASA! Let's watch!" She turned on the channel.

Putzie asked his girlfriend, "Since when are you into space?"

She replied explaining, "Well, one of my long distant relatives is part of the mission control! When I went to a reunion, he told all about it."

The tv shows a man floating in a space station outer space. It showed everything they see before starting their documentary.

Putzie yawned and stretched. He barely gotten much sleep the night before. Jan noticed and asked, "You ok Putz?"

"Yeah Jan... Just a little tired," Putzie yawned again.

"You wanna rest a little?" Jan asked.

Putzie nodded leaning back in the couch. He closes his eyes as Jan hugs him, and he immediately fell sound asleep.

Inside his mind he couldn't wait to go to space.

The garage door at the space airport opened. And then ten individual astronauts walked out together.

Five girls, and five boys ready for an adventure. After years of testing, they selected ten teens. They keep their identities secret until they're arrival at the space station. They're going to spend 90 days together outer space.

They walk onboard the rocket ship. There are seats like a space simulator or a roller coaster, or both. Each individual sat in their own seats.

"We're going to start countdown," the mission control tells them. Then they start.

"At 10." The space station scientist with brown curly looks out the window on his side waiting for to take off.

"9." The exercise program trainer with black short hair sits in her seat waits also.

"8." The onboard experimenter with blonde hair puts on her seat belt waiting for this roller coaster to end.

"7." The black curly haired experimenter who conducts outside the station sat thinking about his family missing him for 3 months.

"6." A redhead photographer looks at the rest believing things will be alright except for her hair.

"5." The operator with dark blonde hair sits watching people wave from mission control.

"4." The light brown haired observer took a deep breath.

"3." The short length black haired cook closed her eyes tight.

"2." The very blonde repairman said his prayers.

"1." The black haired commander slowly pushed the button.

The inside feels like an earthquake. Shaking everyone who are holding on for their dear lives.

Soon, the sky turned dark and the rocket slowed down. Then it starts attaching to a space station.

"Are we there yet?"

"We're starting to attach French," Danny replied

"I seriously didn't expect it to be a long time," Jan moaned.

"Just be patient you guys, we're almost there," he shouted.

Then the rocket finally attached. The gang took off their seat belts and felt themselves floating up from their seats.

"What's going on?" Marty asked surprised.

"Coooooool," Putzie says. "Zero gravity!"

"This is great!" Frenchy says giggling. She was upside down before going up.

The door opened and the ten float into the station. It has a laboratory where they'll have experiments. They have an exercise facility, and an habitation model where they eat, clean, and sleep. It has ten living areas for each member. They're all a size of closets.

The gang took their bags filled with personal items and went to their rooms where there's a sleeping bag.

"This is great! 3 months off from school… Worth it," Doody smiles giving a double thumbs up before back flipping never knowing he intentionally can back flip.

Kenickie says agreeing, "This'll be great!"

Sonny looks around the place. "90 days without Ms. Lynch giving me detention. I think i'm gonna get used to this!"

Jan looks around and asks, "Is there even food in space?"

"There is," Danny announced, "They told me there is dehydrated food in bags. You might have to use water and some to heat with a microwave."

Jan asked puzzled, "Food in bags? Doesn't sound fresh… Do they have twinkles in here?"

"They don't allow stuff like that in space Jan."

"Uggghhh… Now I hate it here," Jan groaned.

"Just get used to it."

Marty announces, "At least we'll get to see the sun 24/7."

"And the stars," Sandy says happily.

"Both at the same time at least," Frenchy says still upside down. "Can someone please help me back right side up please? I hope my hair would hold up."

Rizzo glided over to Frenchy and put her right side up.

"Thanks! No one's upside down!" Frenchy giggled.

Putzie looks out the window and sees their home. Really really far away.

"I can't get over the fact we're actually in space," he sighed amazed.

Sonny looked out the window also said, "That's where home looks like? Wow… I'm shocked…"

Soon, everyone explored the rest of the station and started getting into the habit.

"Mission control to Space Station! Do you read us?"

They heard the voice from the mission control back on earth.

Danny glided to the wall where they contact the mission control to answer.

"Space Station to Mission control! We read you!"

"We just wanted to make sure that you ten are safe."

"We're good! Are we guys?"

They nodded.

"Cannot wait to spend 90 days up here!"

They all continued to explore and eat a little before they grew tired.

"I'm going to bed," Marty announces floating to her living area.

"Me too, nighty night everyone." Jan does the swim to get to her living area.

Everyone else retired as well, but it was oddly uncomfortable to sleep in a small enclosed space but in about 20 days, they finally got used to it except for a few small problems…

"FRENCH! THAT IS MY HAIRBRUSH! USE YOUR OWN!"

"GUESS WHAT MARTY, MY HAIRBRUSH IS LOST! I NEEDED IT!"

"KENICKIE I TOLD YOU! YOU ALL HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAY TO YOU!"

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID NASA PICK YOU AS COMMANDER? YOU ARE THE WORST COMMANDER EVER!"

"JAN I'M STARVING! COOK ANYTHING!"

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING? IT'S HARD COOKING IN ZERO GRAVITY! SERIOUSLY!"

Putzie watched his friends fight. He was just floating around waiting to repair things but only small electrical repairs inside the station. Nothing huge and dangerous that needs fixing so far.

"Guys, you all have been flighting for days! C'mon!" Putzie yelled.

"SHUT UP PUTZ!" Danny shouted.

"Whatever then." Putzie sighs sad and angry at the same time and then retired to his cabin to be alone.

On day 40, everyone continued with their jobs, Marty observes all the things as Doody experiments. Frenchy takes pictures of interesting things, but mostly herself for fun. Sandy and Sonny check things out inside and outside the station seeing anything interesting. Rizzo continues keeping everyone in shape at the exercise facility. Jan continued to cook for everyone. And Kenickie still operates the space station.

But Putzie didn't do much as a repairman. Still fixing small things and harmless too.

Danny asked, "Hey Jan? Do you think there's beef stroganoff in a bag?"

Jan nodded and then cooked for him.

Putzie came and asked, "Is there any problems I should know about, because I'm heading to the exercise facility."

Danny shook his head. "Nothing went wrong Putz?"

"Then why am I here?" Putzie mumbles to himself as he leaves. Jan stopped cooking noticing Putzie sadly float away.

She says to Danny, "Can you handle it from here? I gotta talk to Putzie."

Danny nodded and Jan followed Putzie to the exercise facility.

"Hey Putzie!" She caught up to him, "Hey… It's ok. You will do something! I promise! Well all do!"

He sighed, "Fine…"

Jan kissed him and says, "Everything will be great. I promise you that!"

Putzie smiled feeling a lot better. "I'm really glad your here Jan! What would I do without you?"

They both hug and kiss and Sonny shouts, "LOVE BIRDS ALERT! LOVE BIRDS ALERT!"

Putzie rolled his eyes and asked his girlfriend, "Wanna cuddle with me in my living area?"

Jan nodded gratefully and they both went to his living area to have a zero gravity cuddle.

On day 48, Sonny swallowed droplets of water that were floating in the air before settling for dinner. Doody came out of the shower with droplets on him and then vacuums all the droplets off.

Jan started cooking for the gang and then Danny asked, "Is that beef stroganoff my favorite?"

She shook her head, "We're all out of it."

"How are we out of beef stroganoff this fast?" Danny asked.

Jan was going to reply, but a hiccup came out of her mouth.

He slowly asked, "Jan… Did you eat all of the beef stroganoff?"

Jan slowly nodded.

Danny shook his head in sadness and disapproval. "Seriously Jan? You know that was my favorite!"

"Mine too! It tasted so good! I didn't know you love it so much too!"

"i can't believe you ate all the bags of stroganoff!"

"It tastes sooooooo delicious! Who knew space food can taste that good! I had powdered nuts also and it also tasted good!"

"Wait. You ate all the powdered nuts?!" Danny shouted.

Jan said slowly, "Yeah…."

"JAN! YOU NEARLY ATE A WHOLE QUARTER OF THE FOOD WE'RE TRYING TO SAVE FOR 42 DAYS! NOW WE HAVE LESS THAN HALF OF IT LEFT!"

Jan yelled back at Danny, "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS IF PEOPLE DON'T ALLOW TWINKIES IN SPACE!"

"REALLY!"

"YEAH! I'M SERIOUS DANNY! BESIDES! EAT SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD!"

Danny looks at her mad and then left mumbling, "We should've picked a different cook before leaving."

Time passed by and it was day 57, the gang have officially gotten used to their schedule. But there was trouble going on. They heard there would be a meteor shower. But it never hit anything on the space station which is a relief.

Kenickie got really bored. He was told to get some rest because he's been up nearly 18 hours operating and Danny decides to help with it. But he wasn't tired.

He looked out the window in the living area. Everyone else is busy with things but he wants to be busy too. He doesn't want to rest.

He noticed the door open and it was Rizzo. She asked, "You ok?"

He nodded. "Danny decides to take charge operating while i take a break, but I don't want a break."

Rizzo asked, "Want me to help you take a break?"

He looked at her knowing what she's up to. "Rizzo, my living area is too small! And besides, it kinda feels wrong to do it in space."

"No one would see us. Come on Kenicks…" Rizzo gave him a kiss and then they both make out for a long time as he takes a break.

On day 66th, Rizzo, Frenchy, Sandy and Marty experiment together. They plan to experiment Frenchy's hair in zero gravity.

"When are you guys gonna be done?" Frenchy asked, "I've been sitting around for more than a day. I'm hungry and tired. I want to go to bed."

"Just hang in there French," Marty replies looking at Rizzo who helps Marty. They took her hairbrush and brush her hair while Sandy coordinates. But then they sort of overdid it to her hair because her hair started to stick out as if she's electrocuted.

"Uh ohhhhh…" Sandy whispers.

Marty asked Rizzo, "I'm scared… She's gonna flip…"

"Girls? What's going on?" Frenchy asked nervous.

"Nothing! Nothing!"

Kenickie glided past and asks, "Was there a lightning storm in here? Frenchy! You look like you've been struck!"

"WHAT?" Frenchy looks in her hand mirror and then shrieked. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO TO MY HAIR?!"

"Now French…" Marty calms her down. "It's ok honey! We'll try to fix it for you!"

Frenchy grabbed her hairbrush and said before she left. "I'M GONNA DO THIS MYSELF."

Sandy written down the data and Marty said suggesting, "Girls, let the be a lesson. Never play with Frenchy's hair or she'll kill us with a chainsaw."

They both nodded agreeing.

It is now their 72nd day in space and that day got worse.

Putzie who still didn't do any good repairs floated around being bored feeling like he isn't needed in this mission after all.

But then they all felt shaking and a boom was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Kenickie asked.

Danny immediately ran to contact Mission Control.

"Space Station to Mission Control! Do you read me?"

There was a reply, "Mission Control to Space Station, come in!"

"Something hit us!'

The reply they got was, "Yes, it appears that you have been hit by a meteorite! There is a meteor shower starting."

"WHAT?!" The gang all screamed in shock.

Sandy immediately went for the window to look.

"Geez! They're right!" She shouted. "Brace yourselves!"

Everyone went to hold on to something in the space station until it stops.

Danny looked out the window and then sighed in relief, "We're in the clear."

Jan asked, "But one of the meteorites hit us! Where?"

He went back to contacting mission control. "Space Station to Mission control, do you read us? You said we were hit by a meteorite?"

"Yes affirmative. It looks like it hits one of the solar panels."

"Wait," Sandy speaks up. "The solar panels generate electricity. If one of them doesn't work, we won't have as much oxygen from the vent as we do now."

"This isn't good," Sonny says worrying, "We're all going to die!"

Danny announces, "Alright! Someone has to go to the panels and fix the damage. Need I remind you, this is a dangerous mission."

Jan shouted, "I'd let Putzie do it! After all, he's the repairman!"

"I agree," Sandy nodded.

Putzie looked at them and then hesitates, "No no no no no no, I am too young to do this!"

"Putz, you're the repairman, you can do this!"

"But this is a dangerous mission! You do it Danny! You said so yourself! YOU SAID I'M NO HELP AT ALL!"

Danny sighed and apologized, "Alright. I'm sorry Putzie. I didn't mean to say it!"

"Uhhh, you sort of did. I wasn't a help at all because of no technical problems."

Kenickie then interrupts, "Wait. We did have a technical problem. Remember couple weeks ago, there was a water pipe leak? Danny I told you that."

Putzie looked at him and asked, "What leak?"

"The pipe leak. It happened weeks ago."

He looked at everyone and said, "No one told me that…"

"Danny? I thought you told him about the leak."

Danny took a deep breath and then explained, "I didn't tell him because I don't trust him. I did it myself."

Putzie then shouted, "THAT COULD'VE BEEN MY JOB! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T GIVEN ME A CHANCE! I WOULD'VE FIXED IT MYSELF!"

"Look Putz! I just don't trust you with things! Ok?!"

Then they both argued over each other.

"I COULD KILL YOU!" Putzie yelled about to lunge over to him. (As you could think about how hilarious it would be when it's zero gravity in slow motion.)

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey," Marty yelled breaking it off then says, "If we argue now, we will all be in trouble!"

"She's right," Doody agrees.

Sandy tells Danny, "Please Danny, let Putzie go and fix it please!"

He sighed, "Fine…" Then he went to contact mission control and tell them who's going to fix it.

Putzie went to get into his astronaut suit and took an air tank and tools, then closed the door before opening the outside door. He gets hooked up.

"Astronaut Jacobs to Commander Zuko! Do you read me?"

"Yeah Putz we read you." He looks at the rest of the gang and asked, "Do any of you see the damage?"

Frenchy looks out the window and then says, "I see it! It's one of the solar panels a couple feet from him."

Danny looked out and then contacted Putzie, "Alright, the damage is actually above you! Go up there and fix that!"

Putzie went up to the solar panels to fix the damage. But then he disappeared after he finished.

"Do you see him?" Frenchy asked.

"No I don't!" Marty yelled.

"Did you check the other side?" Kenickie asked.

Rizzo shook her head worrying.

"Commander Zuko to Astronaut Jacobs, do you read me?" He contacts, but doesn't get a response.

Jan started to cry, "Please don't die Putzie! I love you!"

Sandy and Danny glided over to Jan and hugged her as she sobs.

Danny says soothingly, "It's alright Jan, I'll go find him."

"Oh no Danny! I can't let you!" Sandy exclaimed.

"Sandy! Putzie is my best friend! More of like my little brother! I gotta find him!"

He got into his astronaut suit immediately and then went out to look for him.

The gang sat around desperate for them to come back. Jan couldn't take it anymore, she kept crying over it and the girls comfort her.

Then they heard the door open.

Danny dragged Putzie in while shutting the door before opening the other door.

"WE'RE BACK!" Danny shouts.

The gang immediately crowed asking what happened.

Danny replied, "He was stuck."

"You saved us Putz!" Kenickie smiles.

They all nodded giving him a hug and pat on the back.

Jan immediately hugs her boyfriend and kisses him.

The gang all smiled at them, leaving them alone. Putzie took Jan to have another cuddle.

Later on it is their 89th day and they talk about missing space.

They guys all sat at the table with seat belts on so they won't float.

"I am really going to really miss space." Doody sighed. "This was on of the best adventures ever."

"Same here," Putzie agrees.

"Agreed." Sonny said too.

Danny looked out the window to earth and sighed, "90 days. You know, when we get back, it won't be zero gravity anymore…"

"Yeah," Putzie sighs sadly, "Now we have to walk."

"Now we're gonna have to deal with McGee…" Sonny sighed.

"Can they let me stay in space longer," Kenickie sighed sadly.

The girls came before stepping themselves in seats to a table and Frenchy asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Kenickie replied, "Missing space and what not…"

Jan sighs, "I'm gonna miss powdered nuts…"

"You ate them all Jan," Danny sighed. "Like a while ago."

"I know! They taste so good!"

"I'm gonna miss being in zero gravity," Sandy sighs, "It's like swimming underwater in the pool."

They nodded.

"I definitely don't want to go back," Rizzo sighed, "I don't want to face my parents."

"Neither do I," Marty sighs, "I'm actually going to miss seeing earth with my own eyes."

Doody agreed, "So do I Marty."

"I never knew I can see the moon as many feet as possible," Frenchy says amazed. "But I really wanted to go home because I can't stand my hair!"

They all giggle and Danny announces, "Alright, we gotta get some sleep. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

They nodded and noticed Putzie falling asleep sitting up.

"Tired Putz?" Kenickie asked.

He slowly nodded and Jan took him to bed. "My hero my sweet tired hero," she whispers.

Putzie smiled before he fell asleep.

Before he knew it, he was shaken awake.

"Putz. Putzie… Wake up!"

Putzie slowly opened his eyes looking around. He's not in the space station anymore. He's in Jan's living room.

He thought for a minute until realizing it was all a dream.

Jan asked, "You ok? You've been out for a while."

He looked at the clock which read 1:00.

"Oh. I slept that long?" He yawned and stretched.

Jan nodded, "Mmmmhmmmm. I actually slept a little myself. But not as long. You seemed peaceful and I don't want to disturb ya, but my folks are gonna be home really soon."

"Oh… Ok," Putzie sat up and says, "Hey Jan? I had this dream. A really amazing dream. You, me, and the gang we're in space for 90 days. It was amazing…"

Then he told her everything.

Jan smiles and kisses him. "That sounds like an amazing dream!"

"Yeah. I really wish it would come true somehow!"

She smiled and giggled. "Maybe it will! I gotta let you go home before my parents get back."

"Yeah…" He kissed her bidding goodnight and left.


End file.
